


sober

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 慵懶、黏膩，又泛點濕氣的性事。





	sober

　　他聽見雨水敲打玻璃的低語。

　　這可不是嗎？倫敦憂鬱的天氣。

　　

　　不清楚抑是白日或是黑夜，不過Harry想他錯過了一天中的其中一餐，飢餓感貼上胃部，他的肚子低吼著抗議。

　　那套正氣師的制服散漫掛在深紅色的手扶椅上，起了皺摺。空氣濕涼地貼緊皮膚，反而令人更加燥熱，Harry拉開沉重的墨綠色被褥，翻過身子，卻被身旁的男人跩住了手腕。

　　力道不是很大，但足以使他失去重心。他跌到了對方身上。

　　輕柔地、打在窗戶上，綿綿細雨和男人地呼吸聲一同鼓動耳膜。

　　「噢、Malfoy。」

　　Harry悶悶地抱怨，埋在男子肩窩處。低血壓令他腦袋發麻。

　　對方漫不經心以那貴族輕慢的哼聲回應，凌亂的黑髮搔弄得男人有些癢。厚重的窗簾絲毫不透光，伸手點起床頭的那盞燈，亮晃晃，適應黑暗的瞳孔細細瞇了起來，他擰起眉。

　　一隻手撫上他的背，按著那條扭動的白蛇、一節一節，於背脊上彈跳。淡淡檸檬香氣撲上耳朵後方的肌膚。甜膩──就像迷情劑的味道。

　　他拉開彼此，想掙脫對方，想靠上去吻攬住自己的傲氣貴族，卻撞上了對方的鼻尖。

　　「抱歉。」

　　道歉在嘴裡成了口齒不清的字句。黯沉的眸子眨了眨，他什麼也看不見，眼中僅剩糊成一片的鉑金色、刺眼。

──或許還有一點灰藍色。

　　盯著對方的雙眼思考，下一秒拿取眼鏡的手又被扯了過去，Malfoy單薄的唇貼上掌心、緩慢摩娑。那隻手仍在他身上徘徊著，觸碰他的肩膀、手臂，和腰際，指尖依戀地沿著脊椎向下滑，稍停留在尾椎按了按，接著曖昧地揉捏起臀瓣。

　　

　　早已破爛地歪斜的黑框眼鏡被摔到了地上，但這是無暇顧及的事，待會兒再甩上一個修復咒就會好了。

　　

　　Harry悶哼了聲，靠過去把一個漫長的舌吻塞進兩人之間。

　　吸吮對方的雙唇，咬著舌尖，他們像是追逐著彼此的親吻，摩娑唇瓣地調情，男人舔了舔Harry乾澀的嘴唇，Harry摟著對方的脖子，於下唇咬上一口。房內響起濕潤的親吻聲，他扶上Malfoy的上臂，滑過手臂明顯的肌肉線條，闔上眸子而吻得更是深沉。

　　待他一邊劃過對方的門齒，悄悄睜開眼卻對上男人的視線，對方瞇起那對好看的灰藍色，愉悅、輕漫、又帶點笑意。

　　這個狡猾的男人究竟迷倒了多少女性？Harry退開細視片刻，嘆了一口氣再度翻身躺回對方身側。Malfoy撐著頭望向他，手臂陷進凌亂的床單中，另一隻手撫著沒什麼肉的肚子，一節一節滑過隱約可見的肋骨。

　　男人對這乾癟的身材可一丁點都不滿意，擰起眉低喃了什麼，肯定和「Potter你除了一身骨頭還剩什麼」的諷刺拖不了關係。對方輕輕按壓Harry的眼皮，生理性的淚水濕潤了眸子、他的眼簾輕顫，Harry感覺到男人用拇指摩娑了自己口中「醜陋的疤」。

　　

　　「疤頭。」

　　Malfoy拖著可笑的貴族腔，假笑。聲音乾澀沙啞。

　　

　　Harry把手指伸進對方細柔的鉑金色髮絲中，摸索著Malfoy的耳廓，自外而內撫過，緩慢確認著對方的存在。

　　男人的耳尖有一個淺淺的疤，不大明顯。有時當Harry心情好他會輕咬它、刻意使喘息充斥男人耳邊，催促對方替他拉開褲檔，或者解開扣子，視床事進展到何處。

　　他們沉溺在一種無藥可救的黏膩氛圍裡調情，過於懶散而甚至染上睡意。

　　直到Harry的肚子又嘀嘀咕咕地開始抗議，他才回想起空腹的飢餓感。

　　Malfoy撫過他的眼角，將手指放進嘴裡含住了他的淚水，鹹鹹的。

　　再來一次嗎？男人挑眉問道，這使得他的抬頭紋更明顯。

　　餓壞肚子的救世主大人瞇起雙眼，猶豫起是否該答應對方誘人的提議，或者說他應明理些，首先拯救他的空腹。

　　對方卻把他的停頓當做是默認，壓了上來，和昨夜如初一轍。一手撐在Harry臉頰邊、陷進床墊時頓時嘎吱響了聲，Malfoy凝視著他，不疾不徐地向下撫摸。男人鮮少展現他的急躁，一個Malfoy從來不必急，除非必要。

　　那是一種情調、一種Slytherin式的浪漫。

　　當Harry反應過來，向埋在他雙腿間的男人抱怨著肚子餓和並沒有確切要求他再來一次這檔事時，對方只是抬頭回忘了他一眼，又輕輕吮了他的大腿根部。Malfoy扳開他的雙腿，昨夜的餘韻還留存著，那種既視感像是重複播放，男人緩緩下沉進入他的身體。

　　挪動著、在Harry的身體裡摸索著，直到彼此緊緊貼合才停歇，對方吻了吻他微微出汗的太陽穴，他聽見喘息交織，空氣暖了起來。

　　Malfoy退出去的當下他悵然若失地悶哼，隨即對方又俯下身、一點一滴，依著先前的路線進到他體內。他們順著本能碰撞，Harry迎著對方的抽動抬起腰，任由對方進出自己。

　　

　　一次又一次地交合著，小腹因交合變得濕黏、汗水也浸濕了床單。

　　待一會兒他必須清洗自己。Harry漫漫想到，一邊回應吻上來的男人，他偏過頭，一不小心又對上對方的眼睛。

　　愜意的笑意令他的心跳漏一拍，失控的金色，暗沉的灰藍色，和略為映在男人瞳中的祖母綠撩動思緒。有溫度的四肢纏在一塊兒、他很快又陷回這可有可無的性事之中。

　　

　　然而雨還在下。

　　細柔、綿密，掩過兩人愛意的低喃和輕聲的喘息。


End file.
